<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're late... by Captain_Grimlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227172">You're late...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Grimlock/pseuds/Captain_Grimlock'>Captain_Grimlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kara Danvers, F/F, Flirting, Roleplay, Top Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Grimlock/pseuds/Captain_Grimlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing. Works on the assumption that Lena knows Kara's identity. Set - well - at some point before things went south in season 5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're late...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're late, Danvers."</p><p>The words cut through Kara. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her accuser and adjusted her glasses. She proferred the 'cup of coffee' in her hand and stuttered as she replied, "I'm sorry, ma'am - I had to queue for your latte at the cart downstairs."</p><p>Lena Luthor looked hot. Her tight black blouse was unbuttoned sufficiently to show a hint of red bra underneath. The skirt and boots that she wore hugged every curve, causing Kara to catch her Kryptonian breath at the slightest glance. Lena stalked across the office floor towards her like a panther stalking it's prey, and plucked the cup - which was empty - from her grip. "It's cold, Danvers - I send you to do one thing and you can't even get that right." She growled, a grin tugging at the corners of her beautiful red lips. "Remind me why I keep you around."</p><p>"My-my shorthand is the best that you have ever seen, Miss Luthor." Kara stammered, feeling her heart pound from the proximity of her beautiful 'boss'. "And I know all of your favourite burger meals and donuts by heart."</p><p>At that, Lena's grin grew wider. "I have no interest in burgers, Danvers - you must be confusing me with one of your Midvale friends, or even that sexy sister of yours." She replied, handing back the cup and prowling past her. "Deal with that."</p><p>Kara trembled as she set the cup on the elegant filing cabinet and turned to see Lena looking out of the window by her desk, where Kara had first laid eyes on her. The night was clear and the stars caused her lover's eyes to glisten magically. Thankfully, Lena had made sure that the building was closed for the evening before sneaking them both back in for a bit of after-hours fun. "And where are those memos that I asked you to type up?" She didn't turn immediately, allowing her a lingering look at her skirt clad ass. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Miss Luthor - my typewriter is broken." Kara said, barely managing to contain the giggle that came out with the comment.</p><p>Lena turned and scowled, "So, let me get this straight." She walked to her seat, sat down like a Queen taking her throne and crossed her legs. "I send you to get me a latte and you bring me back a cold cup of sludge... Then I ask you to type up my memos to the board of directors and you break your typewriter..." Her grin became a mock scowl. "I'm very unhappy with you, Kara."</p><p>"I'm sorry-" But before she could say more, Lena cut in.</p><p>"Come here at once."</p><p>It was at that point that Kara realised that she was still standing by the door.</p><p>"And close the door."</p><p>Kara fiddled nervously with her glasses and giggled again, embarrassed that she had let Lena talk her into this. She closed the double doors of the office and skipped towards the desk, where Lena was idly playing with her phone whilst smoothing down her bun of hair. Lena let her brew for a few seconds, then spoke. "What am I going to do with you, Kara?"</p><p>"I'll go and get a new typewrite-"</p><p>"Stand up straight. Tidy yourself up; you look such a frightful mess."</p><p>The order caught her by surprise, but Kara obeyed immediately. She smoothed down the simple blouse and pinafore dress and clasped her hands before her, trying desperately not to fiddle with her glasses again. </p><p>Lena purred. "That's better." She rose from her seat and walked slowly around to stand beside her. She looked her up and down first, before folding her arms and speaking again. "What am I going to do?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Do you have a suggestion, Danvers?" Lena cut in, walking slowly behind her. Kara held herself straight, the hair on the back of her neck tingling as Lena drew a hand across the small of her back. "I don't remember asking for your opinion. Did I, " She paused for effect, "Ask for your opinion, Kara?" </p><p>"No, ma'am..." She trailed off, giggling as Lena appeared again beside her. "Please don't fire me." She mock pleaded. </p><p>"Perhaps I should ask Supergirl if she knows of any suitable replacements for you." Lena teased, putting the emphasis on her alter-ego's name. "I just don't understand why Cat Grant was so infatuated with you..."</p><p>"Because I'm very efficient, Miss Luthor." Kara replied, turning to look Lena in the eye, slightly defiantly. </p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow. She was aroused.</p><p>"Really? And yet you fail to show any hint of that efficiency at L-Corp..." Lena moved closer to her; so close, Kara could feel her heartbeat... And see straight into her taut cleavage... At that, Lena pulled back. "Are you...? Are you looking at my breasts?" As if to emphasise her point, Lena took hold of her blouse and popped open another button. </p><p>Now all Kara could see were breasts...</p><p>"So, this efficiency... Tell me more about how efficient you are..." Lena sat down on the edge of her desk, teasing her now exposed cleavage with a finger. </p><p>Kara couldn't take any more teasing...</p><p>She flew at Lena and kissed her hungrily, feeling Lena return the pressure and explore her mouth with her tongue. Kara tore vigorously at her blouse, ripping it apart in a matter of seconds and flinging it across the room, and leaving her red bra exposed. Lena pulled away for a moment and watched where it fell, "That'll be coming out of your wages, Danvers..." She said, smirking, as she went in for another lingering kiss. Kara returned the passion, feeling Lena squeeze at her biceps as they kissed in the near light. She pulled away briefly, commenting, "I thought we agreed to no super powers tonight?"</p><p>"You'll be glad of my super speedy fingers in a little while." Kara said, lunging at Lena again and kissing her hard...</p><p>And feeling the desk collapse beneath them... </p><p>Lena yelped in surprise, but didn't seem to mind that they were now lying in the ruins of her desk. "Yes, I know - that'll be coming out of my wages, too." Kara said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Never mind the desk, Kara." Lena replied, laughing and gesturing at the door. </p><p>Kara turned, spotted the figure silhouetted in the light from the outer office with the torn blouse in her hand and smiled nervously. </p><p>"Erm - hey, Jess. You'll never guess what just happened..."</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>